Violence...
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Ok, jetzt nochmal mit neuer Formatierung. Ich hoffe, das ganze ist jetzt ein bisschen übersichtlicher ^_~ Über Reviews freu ich mich immer.^^


Violence... (Wettbewerbsbeitrag für den Frühlings-FanFicwettbewerb)  
  
Prolog: * Wo bin ich?? * Ein Mädchen zieht ängstlich durch die blutrote Ebene. Sie weiß nicht, woher sie kam und wohin sie gehen wird. Das einzige, was sich in ihrem Gedächtnis festhält ist, dass sie schnellst möglich weg muss. Weg, fort aus dieser Gegend. Sie ist müde. Es kommt ihr vor, als hingen an ihren Füßen Bleigewichte, die sie immer wieder zurückzogen. Vom Schweiß feuchte Strähnen hängen ihr in die Stirn und versperren ihr die Sicht. Sie spürt, dass sie nicht allein ist. Doch dieses Gefühl gibt ihr keine Sicherheit. Nur Angst. Angst vor dem, was hinter ihr her ist. Angst, vor der Stimme, die hinter ihr herruft: "Siehst du es??? Spürst du es?? Riechst du das Blut?? Du bist gierig, süchtig danach. Du willst es, willst Blut. Blut so rot wie reife Kirschen, Blut, süßes Blut...". "Nein!!!!!! Hör auf!! Ich will kein Blut!! Ich will es nicht!!". Das Mädchen sinkt auf den Boden. Krämpfe schütteln ihren Körper. Zusammengekrampft sitzt sie zwischen zwei kleinen Hügeln. Tränen laufen ihre Wangen hinab. "Siehst du es??? Siehst du die Hügel neben dir?? Das warst du, du!!! Niemand anderes als du!!! Du warst gierig nach Blut!! Süchtig nach dem kirschroten Blut!!!!". "HÖR AUF!!!! Ich will es nicht mehr hören!!". Schutzsuchend kriecht das Mädchen zu einem der beiden Hügel. Es will sich verstecken, verkriechen vor der grausamen, quälenden Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Furchtsam drängt es sich ganz dicht an die Erhebung. Seine Augen sind weit geöffnet. * Ich will nach Hause... Mama... * Leise beginnt das Mädchen zu weinen. Es sehnt sich nach seiner Mutter. Nach ihren Armen und ihrer Stimme, die sie einhüllen in einen Mantel von Geborgenheit. "Du willst zu deiner Mama??? Schau unter den Hügel!! Dort ist deine Mama!!". Erst jetzt bemerkt es, dass der Hügel von einer Plane überzogen ist. Es zittert. Soll es wirklich unter die Plane sehen??? Oder ist es nur wieder ein Trick der Stimme, die sie andauernd hört?? Die eisige Stimme, die in ihrem Kopf herum spuckt und ihr Angst einjagt??? Aber... was soll sie sonst tun?? Hier gibt es nichts. Niemand kann in dieser Gegend leben. Die Sonne brennt vom Himmel auf das rote Gestein unter ihren Füßen. Es glüht schier und versengt ihre Füße. Zögerlich nimmt sie ein Ende der Plane in die Hand. "Na los! Tu es!!" Mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung reißt das Mädchen die Plane weg. Zuerst sieht sie nichts. Das weiß darunter blendet sie. Als ihr Blick langsam klarer wird, sieht sie, wie langsam rote Rinnsale über das undefinierbare Weiße laufen. "Mama??" "Jaaa. Dort liegt sie, deine Mama!!!!". "NEIN!!!!!!" Hysterisch kreischend wirft sich das Mädchen über den toten, weißen Körper seiner Mutter. "Mama!!!!!" Erneut stürzen Tränen aus ihren Augen die Wangen hinab. "MAMA!!!!!" Doch all ihr Schreien nützt nichts. Ihre Mutter ist tot. Sie liegt da, verstümmelt. Zerstückelt von einer Bestie. "Siehst du sie??? Siehst du ihr Blut??? Du warst es!! Du hast sie umgebracht!!!!!!! Du warst es. Mörderin!!! Mörderin!!! Du warst gierig nach Blut. So gierig, dass du sogar deine Mutter umgebracht hast, um deinen Durst zu stillen!!!!". "NEIN!!!! Hör auf!!!". Das Mädchen bäumt sich auf. Streckt ihren Oberkörper zum Himmel. "Willst du mich umbringen?? Mich töten?? Mir die Kehle mit deinen Finger durchschneiden??? Mir die Stimmbänder herausreißen??? Du bist durstig!! Durstig nach Blut!!! Du merkst es schon selbst nicht mehr. Du willst mich doch töten, oder??? Willst sehen, wie mein Blut über meinen leblosen Körper rinnt. Willst sehen, wie mein Herz schlägt. Willst meine Todessschreie hören. Hören, wie ich unter Krämpfen dich anbettele mich zu töten. An meinen Schreien hören, dass nur noch der Tod meine letzte Hoffnung ist. Das ist doch, was du willst, oder?? Du willst deine Vorstellung ausleben. Das ist es doch, was du willst!!! Das macht nur jemand, der gierig, durstig, süchtig ist nach Blut!!! Nach Blut!! Kirschrot und süßer als Nektar und Ambrosia.". Das Mädchen schlägt wild um sich. Es schreit in wilder Panik und fürchterlicher, quälender, den Verstand raubender Angst. Die Angst vor dieser Stimme, der Leiche ihrer Mutter, dieser unwirtlichen Gegend und die Angst vor sich selbst schnürt ihr schließlich die Kehle zu. Drückt ihr die Luft ab, um sie zu ersticken, sie umzubringen als Rache für diesen grausamen Mord an ihrer geliebten Mutter. Erneut will sie schreien, weinen und um sich schlagen, doch die Angst, die ihr Herz mit einer Klaue aus Angst umschließt, macht es unmöglich. Krampfhaft versucht es zu atmen. Die leere Lunge mit Luft zu füllen. Doch die eisige Hand der Angst schließt sich um ihre Kehle und drückt zu. Je mehr Luft sie will, desto schwerer wird es für das Mädchen zu atmen. Ihre Haut wird bleich. Ihre Kraft schwindet. Ihre Krämpfe werden leichter. Und kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit, vergisst sie auch die Angst. Plötzlich strömt wieder Luft in ihre Lunge. Füllt und bläht sie. Ruhelos lässt das Mädchen seinen Blick schweifen. Überall hin, suchend nach Rettung aus dieser Gegend und vor dieser Stimme. Sie sieht überall hin, nur nicht auf den leblosen, kalten Körper der Mutter. "Los!!! Sieh hin!!". Das Mädchen hört wieder diese kalte Stimme. Sie scheint diesmal näher zu sein. Näher als vorher. Näher als je zuvor. Ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr. Lockend ruft die Stimme das Mädchen. "Los, sie hin!!" Flüstert die Stimme. Eine Hand streicht über ihren Rücken. Wärme und Geborgenheit geht von dieser Hand aus. Doch noch immer fürchtet sich das Mädchen davor, sich umzudrehen. "Sieh mich an..." Sie fühlt warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken und sanfte Küsse, die ihre verbrannte Haut sanft beruhigen. Das Mädchen zittert und bebt unter diesen zärtlichen Berührungen. "Sieh mich an...". Die Stimme klingt auch nicht mehr fremd, sondern vertraut, freundlich und warm. Und dann merkt das Mädchen, dass sie gefesselt ist. Gefesselt an diese wunderbare, verführerische Stimme. "Sieh mich an, mein kleines Wölfchen...". Und das Mädchen dreht sich tatsächlich um. Es blickt in zwei wunderschöne, tiefbraune Augen, die aussehen wie Schokolade. "Mein kleines Wölfchen... " Die Hand gleitet über ihren Rücken zu ihrem Kinn. Alle Angst des Mädchens ist verschwunden. Es spürt nur noch Verlangen. Verlangen, in diesen Augen zu versinken. Verlangen diesen Mund zu küssen, der sie mit liebevollen Worten umarmt. Verlangen, von dieser Hand überall berührt zu werden. Sie leckt sich wie ein hungriges Tier über die Lippen. Dann berührt sie sanft den Mund mit dem ihrigem. Sie spürt, wie ihr der Verstand geraubt wird. Fühlt, wie sie nicht mehr sie selbst ist. Nimmt wahr, dass es alles um sie herum verschwimmt. Die Farben ineinander verlaufen, sich mischen zu einem grässlichem Rot. Einem Rot wie Blut. Und immer weiter versinkt sie in diesem Kuss, in dieser blutroten Welt, und in dem Verlangen nach diesem Körper, an den sie sich drückt und der ihr den Verstand raubt.  
  
* Was für ein seltsamer Traum * Violenta rieb sich die Augen. Verschlafen schob sie die Decke ein wenig zurück und setzte sich auf. Sie erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft an den Traum von letzter Nacht. Aber sie wusste, dass eine Stimme darin vorgekommen war. Eine grausame Stimme. Schrecklich und furchteinjagend. Und trotzdem... Trotzdem zärtlich, wärmend und... verführerisch... Violenta erinnerte sich an ein Paar wunderschöner Augen. So braun und glänzend wie in der Sonne geschmolzene Schokolade. Sie strich sich ihre lange dunkle Mähne aus der Stirn. Noch immer zeigte die Stimme in ihrem Traum Nachwirkungen. Sie fühlte sich benommen und alles verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Müde ließ sie sich zurückfallen. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte ihren gesamten Körper. * Verdammt * Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang sie aus dem Bett und durchwühlte es. Doch sie fand nichts, an dem sie sich hätte verletzen können. * Was ist nur los mit mir?? * Sie sah an sich herunter. * Oh mein Gott... * Ihre gesamte Haut war tiefrot und geschwollen. Vorsichtig strich sie mit einer Hand über ihr rechtes Schienbein. Die Haut darauf war heiß und trocken. Violenta glaubte fast, sie würde unter ihrer Berührung reißen. Eine Erinnerung kam in ihr auf. Eine Erinnerung an den Traum der letzten Nacht. An die unerbittliche Sonne, die ihre Haut versengt und sie schier ausgetrocknet hatte. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett. * Es wird schlimmer. Von Nacht zu Nacht. * Seit ihrem 14. ten Geburtstag wurde sie von schrecklichen Albträumen heimgesucht, die immer mehr ihr gesamtes Leben einvernahmen und ihr die Verletzungen, die ihr in Morpheus Reich zugefügt wurden, behielt sie nachhaltig. Ganz am Anfang waren sie immer gleich verschwunden. Doch plötzlich wurde es schlimmer. Sie wachte jeden Tag mit einer anderen auf. Einmal war fast ihr Bein abgetrennt gewesen. Vorsichtig legte Violenta ihre Hände um eine verbrannte Stelle. Sie konzentrierte sich stark darauf. Dann fühlte sie, wie sich ihre Macht unter den Händen sammelte und ihre Haut kühlten. Die Rötung ging zurück und die Verbrennungen heilten. Das weiße Licht, dass von ihren Händen ausging berührte bald ihren ganzen Körper, wobei sie am Rücken einige Schwierigkeiten hatten. Danach fühlte sie sich erschöpft. Das gewohnte Kopfweh, dass sie bekam, wenn sie zu viel von ihrer Macht verbrauchte stellte sich ein. * Jetzt ist wieder der ganze Tag im Eimer... Blödes Kopfweh. * Aber trotzdem war sie irgendwie froh, dass sie Kopfweh hatte. Es verhinderte, dass sie erneut einschlief und wieder von einem ihrer seltsamen Träume gefangen wurde. "Violenta, bist du schon wach???". Rief von unten eine freundliche Stimme herauf. "Ja Mama. Ich geh gleich ins Bad rüber.". "Vergiss nicht, dass du deine Wäsche herunterträgst." "Bestimmt nicht..." Violenta stand auf und suchte sich ihre Kleidung zusammen. * Wie gut, dass Mama nichts von meinen Träumen und meiner... Gabe... weiß * Sie ging ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Vorher aber sah sie sich noch mal im Spiegel an, ob sie auch wirklich alle verbrannten Stellen geheilt hatte. Wie sanfter Regen lief das kühle Wasser ihren Körper hinab. Violenta wusste, dass sie "anders" war. Sie wusste es, seitdem sie im Alter von 5 Jahren bemerkt hatte, dass sie durch bloße Willenskraft kleinere Verletzungen heilen konnte. Sie hatte es niemandem gesagt. Auch nicht, als sie vor 4 Jahren einen Brief bekommen hatte. Ein Brief, der einfach durch ein Fenster geflattert war. Ein Brief in dem stand, dass sie eine Hexe war. Ein Brief von Hogwarts. Doch nie, nie wäre sie fortgegangen. Ihre Mutter alleingelassen. Jedenfalls nicht für so lange. Natürlich, sie hätte in den Ferien heimfahren können. Aber die Zeitspanne zwischen den Ferien war einfach zu kurz gewesen. Sie konnte eine Woche wegbleiben. Vielleicht auch zwei. Aber länger nicht. Sie wusste, dass auch ihre Mutter noch immer träumte. Träumte von der schrecklichen Nacht, die nun schon fast 15 Jahre her war. Träumte von der Nacht, in der sie gezeugt worden war. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr nie erzählt, doch auch sie konnte sehen, was ihre Mutter träumte. Sie wusste, warum sie Violenta hieß. Violence... das Wort für Gewalt. Sie wusste, dass in jener Nacht ihre Mutter zu etwas gezwungen wurde, was sie nicht wollte. Und dass es das Schlimmste gewesen war, dass ihr jemals wiederfahren ist. Und sie wusste auch, wer ihr Vater war, ein Zauberer. Ein Hexenmeister. Deshalb hasste sie sich. Hasste die Magische Welt, die ihrer Mutter so etwas grausames angetan hatte. Sie kannte nicht das warum und wieso. Nur das es ein Zauberer gewesen sein musste. Denn wenn ihre Mutter eine Hexe wäre, hätte sie sich wehren können. Ja, sie hasste die Welt der Magie. Und dennoch benutzte sie selbst Magie, um ihre Wunden zu heilen. Die Wunden, die man ihr in den Albträumen zufügte. Aber sie tat es nur, damit sich ihre Mutter nicht um sie sorgte. Damit sie hier weiter leben konnten. Als Menschen. Verborgen vor jeglicher Zauberei. "Violenta, bist du fertig???" Ihre Mutter rief herauf. "Jaa. Komme gleich.". Violenta hangelte nach einem Handtuch und rubbelte sich ab, während sie aus der Dusche stieg. Sie löste den Knoten an ihrem Hinterkopf, den sie sich gesteckt hatte, damit ihre Haare nicht nass wurden. Mit einer schwungvollen Kopfbewegung fiel ihr Haar ihren Rücken hinab. Seidiges, weiches Haar. Lang und glänzend braun. Die Farbe ihrer Haare zu bestimmen war immer ein Rätsel für Violenta gewesen, denn es hatte immer dann, wenn sie es versuchte andere Nuancen. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Violenta fasste sich an den Kopf und massierte leicht ihre Schläfen. *Mein Kopf platzt gleich...* Sie atmete tief ein, um den hämmernden Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn zu verdrängen. "Violenta?? Bist du schon fertig??". "Komm schon!!!" *Mal schauen, wie ich an die Aspirin von Mama komme...* Sie zog sich schnell an und lief die Treppe hinunter.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Mama." Ihren Kopfschmerz überspielend drückte Violenta ihrer Mutter einen Schmatz auf. "Morgen. Das Frühstück ist schon fertig.". Violenta setzte sich an den Küchentisch und nahm sich hungrig ein Brötchen. Denn noch immer hielt die Erschöpfung und die Benommenheit des Traumes an. "Morgen kommt doch der Neue, oder??" Ihre Mutter setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch. "Ja. Aber keiner weiß eigentlich, wie er heißt oder von wo er zuzieht.". Violenta bestrich sich ein Brötchen. "Du kannst ihn dann ja mal mitnehmen. Er hat es am Anfang sicherlich nicht leicht, Freunde zu finden.". "Kann ihn ja mal fragen... Er hat sich eine äußerst günstige Zeit ausgesucht, wo wir doch am Mittwoch ins Camp fahren. Da nehmen die Lehrer nicht so viel Stoff durch. Und die ganzen Prüfungen haben wir letzte Woche schon geschrieben.". "Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, was du mitnehmen willst???" Interessiert sah ihre Mutter Violenta in die Augen. Es waren dunkle, fast schwarze Augen, ohne dass se bedrohlich aussähen. Das, was ihre Mutter immer wieder auffiel, war die gelbe Korona um die Pupillen ihrer Tochter. Sie gaben den Augen fast ein... ja man könnte sagen, ein fast wölfisches Aussehen... "Keine Ahnung... Ich werde morgen ein bisschen einkaufen... Da wird sich schon noch was finden." Violenta riss ihre Mutter aus den Gedanken. "Mh?? Oh ja. Natürlich. Sag nur, wenn du Geld brauchst." "Nein, nein, ich hab selber noch genug von meinem Ostergeld." Violenta wusste, dass sie, wenn sie Geld brauchte ihre Mutter nur darum zu bitten brauchte. Aber irgendwie war sie zu stolz dazu. Sie wollte so bald wie möglich auf eigenen Beinen stehen können, damit sich ihre Mutter sich nicht mehr darüber zu sorgen brauchte, sich genügend um sie zu kümmern.  
  
"Vielleicht ist der Neue ja der Sohn der Familie, die neben uns einzieht." "Ja, kann schon sein. Wie spät ist es eigentlich???" "Kurz vor zehn, wieso???" "Ich wollte mich heute mit Tasse treffen. Sie hat gesagt, ich sollte sie sobald ich aufstehe anrufen, weil sie sonst wieder den ganzen Tag verschläft." "Telefon liegt im Wohnzimmer. Du kannst sie ja zum Frühstück einladen." "Ja, mach ich. So wie ich sie kenne, würde sie das sogar vergessen." Violenta war schon auf halbem Weg zum Wohnzimmer, als ihr Blick aus dem Treppenfenster fiel. Nebenan luden gerade zwei Männer Möbel aus einem Lastwagen. Eine Frau und ihr Mann schauten ihnen dabei zu und versuchten ungeschickt, irgendwie zu helfen. Hinter den Möbelpackern kam ein Junge zum Vorschein. Violenta schätzte ihn ungefähr so alt wie sich selbst. Seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er strich sie mit einer anmutigen Bewegung lachend zurück. *Irgendetwas an ihm ist seltsam... * Violenta haftete ihren Blick an ihn. Und plötzlich, als hätte er es gespürt, drehte sich der Junge um und blickte ihr in die Augen. Schokobraune Augen, die im Sonnenlicht glänzten. Violentas Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. *Oh mein Gott... * Sie wollte den Blick losreißen. Sich aus dem Bann der Augen befreien, die sie unentwegt anschauten und die ihr in die Seele zu schauen schienen. Augen die alles zu ergründen schienen. Ihre tiefsten Geheimnisse. Dunkle Geheimnisse. Abnormale Geheimnisse. Irgendwo in ihrem Kopf erklang das kalte, grausame Lachen aus ihren Träumen. Die Stimme, die so furchterregend und zärtlich zugleich war. Violentas Kopf schien zu explodieren. Blut tauchte vor ihren Augen auf und im Hintergrund diese dunklen, tiefen Augen. "Lass mich los. Lass mich los..." Violentas Stimme war nur ein heiseres, leises Krächzen. Und plötzlich, war es vorbei. Der Junge hatte sich abgewandt. Das Leben lief weiter. Und alles hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert. Violenta lief nach oben ins Wohnzimmer. Zitternd nahm sie das Telefon in die Hand und tippte eine Nummer blindlings ein. Sie hielt das Telefon an ihr Ohr. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und ihr Herz schlug wild. Sie betrachtete sich kurz in dem kleinen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und ihre Augen blutunterlaufen. Das gleichmäßige Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung beruhigte sie ein wenig. "Hallo??" Eine verschlafene Stimme meldete sich. "Tasse??? Kommst du bitte rüber??? Ich soll dich zum Frühstück einladen." "Ich hör´s in deiner Stimme. Raus mit der Sprache. Was ist passiert??" Die Stimme klang besorgt. "Ich hatte wieder so einen Traum..." "Was??? Ich komm gleich. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Bin gleich da." Violenta hörte nur ein leises Tuten. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund, als sie an ihre beste Freundin dachte. Sie war vergesslich, tollpatschig und naiv. Aber sie war die beste Freundin, die sich Violenta wünschen konnte. Sie hatten sich irgendwie gefunden, obwohl sie so verschieden waren. Während Tasse ihre ehemaligen Lover mit 14 schon nicht mehr zählen konnte, hatte Violenta selbst noch nie einen Freund gehabt. Tasse, die eigentlich Anastasia hieß, hatte ein kindliches, süßes Aussehen. Violenta selbst aber wurde auf älter geschätzt als sie eigentlich war. Man konnte von ihr nicht behaupten, dass sie nicht hübsch war, aber irgendetwas an ihr schreckte alle ab, die sich ihr näherten. Nur Tasse, mit ihrem naiven Wesen hatte diese seltsame, alles abweisende Aura um Violenta herum nicht gespürt, und war offen auf sie zu gekommen, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren. *Was würde ich nur ohne sie machen??? * Violenta seufzte leise und ging wieder hinunter. Sie wagte es nicht mehr, aus dem Fenster zu sehen.  
  
Unten legte sie gerade ein Gedeck für Tasse auf, als es auch schon an der Tür klingelte. "Ich komm schon!!!" Als Violenta die Tür öffnete stand aber nicht wie erwartet Tasse vor der Tür, sondern der Junge von neben an. "Wa...Was...?" Mehr brachte Violenta nicht heraus. Ein dicker, fetter Pfropfen steckte in ihrer Kehle. "Ich wollte nur mal kurz ´Hallo´ sagen und mich vorstellen. Ich bin gerade mit meiner Family im Nachbarhaus eingezogen. Also, ich bin Káge Chikara." Der Junge strich sich seine widerspenstigen, dunklen Haare aus der Stirn. "Ich weiß, dass das ein komischer Name ist. Aber meine Eltern kommen aus Japan. Wie heißt eigentlich du?" Er blickte Violenta in die Augen. Doch der furchteinflößende Ausdruck lag nicht darin. "Ich? ... Ich bin Violenta." Káge sah sie etwas verwundert an, lächelte dann aber. Violenta lächelte zurück. *Komisch... dieser Junge hat irgendetwas an sich... Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie, vertraut... und doch... ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns noch niemals begegnet sind... Verrückt... * "VIIIIIIOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Eine laute Stimme riss Violenta aus den Gedanken. Sie sah an dem Nachbarsjungen vorbei und sah Tasse, die wie eine Verrückte auf sie zugerannt kam. "Nicht so schnell. Irgendwann errennst du dich noch.", sagte sie lachend, als Tasse vor ihr keuchend zum Stehen kam. "Ich... bin so... schnell gekommen, wie... ich konnte...Puuuh." Erschöpft hängte sie einen Arm über die Schulter von Violenta und stützte sich mit ihrem ganzem Gewicht auf ihre Freundin. Violenta schien es noch nicht einmal zu bemerken. "Tasse, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Káge. Er ist gerade neben uns eingezogen." "Freut mich..." Tasse strich sich kurz mit der Hand den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und klatschte Káge freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Bist du der Neue, der in unsere Klasse kommt?? Oder gehst du auf die Privatschule??" "Nein, nein. Ich werde in die normale Schule gehen. So wie alle anderen auch. Ich hoffe wir kommen in eine Klasse. Wenn dort so äußerst hübsche und freundliche Mädchen wie euch zur Schule gehen, würde ich am liebsten mein ganzes Leben lang Schüler bleiben." "Öh...". Perplex sahen sich die beiden Freundinnen an. "Ich geh dann mal nach Hause. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen!! Bye!!" Völlig überrumpelt sahen Tasse und Violenta Káge nach, der soeben im Nachbarhaus verschwand. "Lass uns reingehen." Violenta öffnete die Tür. "Komm schon..." Tasse ließ sich von ihrer Freundin mitziehen.  
  
"Gott, sah der guuuut aus..." vor Entzückung die Augen verdrehend biss Tasse in ein Stück Marmeladenbrot. "Der wär doch was für dich." Neckend sah sie ihre Freundin an, die ihr gegenüber eine Tasse Kakao schlürfte. "Musst du schon wieder damit anfangen??" "Es ist mein vollster Ernst!!" "Anastasia, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du mir in solchen Sachen nicht reinreden sollst???" "Ach komm schon, musst du denn Anastasia zu mir sagen?? Ich finde den Namen so grässlich. Der sah doch wirklich gut aus. Außerdem konnte er die Augen gar nicht von dir lassen. Er hat dich die ganze Zeit angesehen." Violenta seufzte. Es brachte nichts, sich mit ihrer Freundin auf diesem Gebiet zu streiten. Sie sah sowieso in jedem halbwegs vernünftigen Typ den idealen Freund für sie. "Wenn er doch sooooo gut aussieht, warum angelst du ihn dir dann nicht??" "Weil ich jetzt Single aus Überzeugung bin." "Ach ja?? Für wie lange?" Violenta sah ihre Freundin schief an, die sich gerade das zweite Brot schmierte. "Solange, bis ich sechzehn bin." Stolz klopfte sich Tasse auf die Brust. "Du hattest schon mehr als 10 Freunde in drei Jahren. Und du willst bis du 16 bist auf Entzug gehen?? Das schaffst du nie." "Ach ja??" "Ja." Ohne sich auf weitere Diskussionen einlassend stürzte Violenta ihren Kakao hinunter. Beleidigt biss Tasse in ihr Marmeladenbrot. "Jetzt sag mal, von wem..." "Nicht hier. Mom könnte uns hören. Lass uns raufgehen..." Violenta stand auf. "Willst du es ihr wirklich nicht sagen?? Ich meine, das ist doch nicht normal!!" "Was ist nicht normal?" Violentas Mutter steckte den Kopf zur Küchentüre herein. "Äh, äh, dass der Junge von neben an so verdammt gut aussieht." *Gerettet. * Violenta war ihrer Freundin dankbar, dass sie ihr unangenehme Fragen und Erklärungen ersparte. "Ach so. Ich bin dann draußen im Garten. Oder ich helf den Nachbarn beim Einziehen." "Ja ok. Wir gehen dann rauf in mein Zimmer." "Wenn ihr was braucht. Ihr braucht euch nur was zu nehmen." "Ja machen wir. Danke." Mit einem Lächeln verschwand Violentas Mutter.  
  
Im Vorbeigehen strich sie über ein Gemälde, dass sie selbst gemalt hatte. Es zeigte einen jungen Mann, der glücklich von der Leinwand herablächelte und alle, die an ihm vorübergingen aufmerksam zu beobachten und zu überwachen schien. *Weißt du, was für eine wundervolle Tochter du hast?? * Ihr Blick wanderte über das ebenmäßige Gesicht, über die schwarzen Haare, die etwa schulterlang waren und blieb an den dunklen, fast schwarzen Augen hängen. Diese schienen wissend zurückzublinzeln. *Sie versucht alles, um ihre Alpträume vor mir zu verbergen, damit ich mir keine Sorgen mache. Sie ist ganz wie du. Obwohl du einer von seinen Dienern warst... sie hat alle deine guten Seiten. * Sie lächelte das Bild an. Erinnerungen kehrten beim Anblick des jungen Mannes zurück. Alte wunderschöne, aber auch grausame Erinnerungen. Und Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht sich wieder von seinen Armen wiegen zu lassen und die Zeit anzuhalten. Kurze Momente der Vertrautheit und der Liebe. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. *Wo bist du nur?? Ich vermisse dich schrecklich... Severus... Wo bist du nur... ?? Ich weiß, weinen hilft nichts... Aber, manchmal, manchmal geht es nicht anders... * Kleine Salzbäche traten über ihre Augenränder und fluteten ihre Wangen. Verstohlen wischte sie sich über das Gesicht. Sie lächelte das Gesicht noch einmal schwermütig an und verschwand dann im Garten.  
  
Indessen waren Violenta und Tasse in Violentas Zimmer gegangen. Es war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Ein großes Bett in der Mitte, ein Schrank neben der Tür zum Balkon, zwei Sitzsäcke. Nur die Fantasyposter und die Wandmalereien verliehen dem Raum eine persönliche Note. Oft saßen die beiden hier gemeinsam und unterhielten sich. Tasse fühlte sich in diesem Raum, wie in ihrem eigenem Zimmer. Das einzige, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn sie wieder Violentas Zimmer betrat neuentdeckte, war der riesige, mannshohe Spiegel, der dem Bett gegenüber aufgestellt war. Sein pechschwarzer Rahmen war mit okkulten Symbolen verziert. Nur am oberen Ende prangte ein großer, roter Stein, der wie ein blutrotes Auge alles und jeden beobachtete. "Ich frag mich immer noch, warum du dieses alte Ding nicht wegwirfst und dir einen neuen schöneren zulegst." Sie klopfte gegen das morsche Holz. "Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie häng ich an dem Ding." Verträumt strich Violenta über den Rahmen. *Ich werde dich nie, nie hergeben... * "Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich heute schon wieder geträumt?? War es schlimmer, als das letzte Mal??" Tasse ließ sich in einen Sack fallen. Das Material gab unter ihr nach und passte sich ihrem Körper an. Violenta setzte sich neben sie in den anderen Sack. "Ja. Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Jedes Mal brauche ich mehr Kraft, damit alles weggeht." Violenta erinnerte sich an den Morgen, als Tasse entdeckt hatte, was geschah, wenn sie Alpträume hatte. Violenta hatte bei ihr übernachtet und vorher gebetet, dass sie keinen Traum habe. Aber wie es das Schicksal so wollte, hatte sie einen gehabt. Das Bett war voller Blut gewesen. Ganz zu schweigen von Violenta selbst. Entsetzt war Tasse aufgesprungen und wollte schon nach ihrer Mutter rufen, als Violenta ihr den Mund zuhielt und ihr alles erzählte. Von ihren Träumen und den Verletzungen, die sie manchmal davontrug. Und von ihrer Gabe, ihren Körper zu heilen, was sie auch gleich demonstrieren musste, weil Tasse ihr es sonst nicht geglaubt hätte. Überhaupt hatte sie das auch ziemlich nötig gehabt, da ihr Körper mit Schnitt- und Schürfwunden übersäht gewesen war. Dabei hatten sie herausgefunden, dass Violenta ihre Gabe nicht nur bei sich selbst, sondern auch bei anderen Personen anwenden konnte. Seitdem konnte sie wahrlich nichts mehr voneinander trennen. Tasse gab Violenta das Gefühl, normal zu sein und sie ihr, das Gefühl unnormal zu sein. "Ich meinte nicht das danach, sondern von was!! Was hast du geträumt?? Vielleicht können wir so herausfinden, was genau deine Probleme sind und wie wir sie, einfach wutsch, beseitigen können." Aufmunternd sah Tasse ihre Freundin an. Die aber schaute mit einem Blick der Hoffnungslosigkeit zurück.  
  
"Du kannst dich wieder nicht erinnern, oder?" "Ja. Das ist es ja gerade. Ich weiß nicht, wer oder was mir diese,... diese Sachen antut. Genau das macht mir Angst. Ich weiß nie, was auf mich zukommt, wenn ich abends ins Bett gehe. Tasse, ich habe Angst vorm Schlafen!! Ich bin müde. Jeden Tag klappen mir fast die Augen zu. Ich will endlich wieder wie ein normaler Mensch abends ins Bett gehen können..." Violenta traten Tränen in die Augen. Bei Gott, sie war wahrlich keine Heulsuse, aber die ganzen Alpträume und Verletzungen trieben sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns. "Hey, keine Panik. Wir packen das." Tasse drückte ihre Freundin kurz an sich. "Was für eine Art von Verletzung hattest du denn?? Vielleicht können wir daraus etwas schließen." Diesmal stieß Tasses Blick auf einen kleinen Funken Hoffnung in Violentas tiefschwarzen Augen. Sie schniefte kurz. "Es waren Verbrennungen. Am ganzen Körper. Meine Haut war so trocken wie Pergament. Es tat höllisch weh." "Verbrennungen also. Pergamentartige Haut... Also hat dich etwas verbrannt. Kannst du dich an Feuer erinnern??" Violenta überlegte. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an ihren Traum zu erinnern. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Plötzlich schien ein Bild auf der Oberfläche des Spiegels aufzuflackern. Es zeigte eine weite, rote Ebene. Nur zwei Hügel hoben sich ab. Und zwischen ihnen ein Schatten. Es war der Schatten eines Mädchens. Violenta sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht wurde von langem, schwarzem Haar verdeckt. Doch Violenta wusste auch so, wer das Mädchen war. Sie selbst. Auf ihrem ganzen Körper waren Verbrennungen und die Haut pellte sich an manchen Stellen ab. Doch so plötzlich, wie das Bild im Spiegel aufgetaucht war, verschwand es auch wieder. Nach dem kurzen Aufflackern der Vision, sah Violenta wieder sich selbst und einen Teil von Tasses Rücken im Spiegel. *Was war das?? Hab ich mir das nur eingebildet, oder... war es eine... Vision?? * "Was ist nun?? Kannst du dich an ein Feuer erinnern??" Tasse riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen abrupt heraus. "Hm??" "Ob du dich an ein Feuer erinnern kannst." Violenta sah ihre Freundin an. *Nein, es war kein Trugbild. Es war ein Ausschnitt aus meinem Traum... * "Nein..." sagte Violenta leise. Enttäuscht schaute ihre beste Freundin sie an. "Da war kein Feuer. Die Sonne hat mir die Haut verbrannt. Es war unglaublich heiß. Ich bin durch eine rote Ebene gezogen und neben mir waren zwei Hügel... Aber... irgendetwas sagt mir, dass das keine Hügel waren, sondern irgendetwas anderes... Etwas schreckliches..." Violenta sah Tasse in die tiefdunkelblauen Augen. "Heißt das, dass deine Verbrennungen eigentlich ein Sonnenbrand war?" "Nein, nein. Meine Haut war wirklich verbrannt. An manchen Teilen schaute sogar das Fleisch heraus. Alles war heiß und geschwollen. An den Stellen an denen ich im Traum etwas anhatte sind sie nicht ganz so schlimm gewesen, aber trotzdem... So extrem war es noch nie." Violenta schaute zu Boden. Sie schämte sich, andauernd ihre Freundin mit ihren Problemen zu belasten. In solchen Momenten fühlte sie sich schwach und hilflos. Wie ein kleines Kind. Orientierungslos ohne eine helfende Hand. Verloren ohne fremde Unterstützung. "Hmm. Also, ein extremer Sonnenbrand." "Extrem extrem." "Okay. Dann eben ein extrem extremer Sonnenbrand. Wie wär´s, wenn du dich das nächste Mal vorher mit Sonnencreme einschmierst?? So Lichtschutzfaktor 40. So was gibt es doch, oder??" "Tasse... Ich glaub nicht, dass das so einfach wird... Außerdem, glaubst du wirklich, dass Sonnencreme etwas bringt??" "Um Sonnenbrand vorzubeugen fällt mir eben nur Sonnencreme ein. Du könntest natürlich in einer Badewanne mit Eiswürfeln schlafen. Aber da erfrierst du ja eher..." Violenta seufzte. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Sonnencreme in ihrem Fall etwas brachte. Aber sie sah auch ein, dass es so einfach nicht weitergehen konnte und durfte. Jedes Mal waren ihre Verletzungen schlimmer und jedes Mal brauchte sie mehr Kraft, um diese auch wieder vollständig zu heilen. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden schlimmer und die schlaflosen Nächte nahmen zu. Langsam begann auch die Schule unter ihren Alpträumen zu leiden. Doch weder ihre Lehrer noch ihre Mutter durften etwas von ihren Träumen wissen. Denn wenn sie ihnen das erzählte, musste sie ihnen alles erzählen. Und das war etwas, was Violenta um jeden Preis verhindern wollte.  
  
"Hoffentlich kommt dieser Káge in unsere Klasse." Violenta seufzte. "Warum?? Ich dachte, du wolltest bist du 16 bist Single bleiben. Warum also dann??" "Na ja, er scheint wenigstens nett zu sein. Kein solcher Idiot, wie die Hallodris in unserer Klasse." "Ach ja?? Bis jetzt warst du mit jedem deiner 'Hallodris' mindestens einmal zusammen. Und immer noch laufen sie dir wie herrenlose Hündchen nach. Mich wundert es, dass du noch nicht als 'Klassenschlampe' bezeichnet wirst." "Hey!! Ich bin doch keine Schlampe!!" Empört schaute Tasse Violenta an. "Das weiß ich doch. Tut mir leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Diese ganzen Alpträume machen mich noch fertig." Tasse seufzte. "Das weiß ich doch. Du musst mal auf andere Gedanken kommen. Lass uns morgen mit diesem Káge shoppen gehen." Tasses Augen strahlten. Sie hatte schon eine genaue Vorstellung, was sie tun wollte. Zuerst würden sie ein wenig in der Stadt herumlaufen und plötzlich würde sie in der Menge verschwinden, damit Violenta und Káge sich näher kennen lernten. Sie wusste auch schon, was sie dann tun würden. Die beiden würden sich einander nähern und Ende nächster Woche hatte ihre beste Freundin einen festen Freund, der obendrein auch noch gut aussah. In Gedanken rieb sich Tasse die Hände. *Ja, genau. Das ist es, was Vio braucht. Einen festen Freund. Dann träumt sie von ihm und hat nicht diese blöden Alpträume. Vio, das werden die schönsten Wochen deines Lebens. * "Warum willst du Káge mitnehmen?? Du willst mich doch nicht schon wieder verkuppeln, oder??" Tasse schaute auf. "I... Ich doch nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass wir ihn ein bisschen herumführen und ihm alles zeigen, damit er sich schneller einlebt." "Jaja... Und das soll ich dir glauben??" Tasse erntete skeptische Blicke von ihrer Freundin. "Natürlich!! Außerdem muss ich euch gar nicht verkuppeln, denn so wie ihr zwei euch angeschaut habt, habt ihr euch sowieso sofort ineinander verguckt. Hab ich nicht recht??" Tasse grinste. Sie wusste genau, dass Violenta das auf die Palme brachte. Sie liebte es, wenn sie gespielte Streitereien austrugen. Doch diesmal ließ Violenta sie ins Leere laufen. "Wenn du meinst..." Enttäuscht schwieg Tasse.  
  
Das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte, war aber nichts Unangenehmes. Es hatte vielmehr etwas mit inniger Vertrautheit und tiefer Freundschaft zu tun. Wortlos streckte Violenta ihre Hand aus. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Hebel der großen Fenster über ihnen. Ein dünner Lichtfaden bildete sich an ihrer Fingerspitze. Er wurde länger, teilte sich und hob sich zu den Hebeln der Fenster empor. Die Enden wickelten sich um die Griffe und schoben die Fenster bis zum Anschlag hinauf. Der Wind stieß zu ihnen hinunter und fuhr durch ihre Haare. Die langen, glatten schwarzen Haare von Violenta wurden zu einzelnen Strähnen zerteilt und flatterten im Wind. Die schulterlangen blonden Locken von Tasse blieben hingegen in einem Buschen beieinander. Nur mühsam lösten sich einige Strähnchen und streckten sich der Sonnen entgegen. Ein leichter Schmerz machte sich in Violentas Kopf bemerkbar. Violenta bemerkte ihn fast nicht. Diesen Schmerz nahm sie für solche Augenblicke gerne hin.  
  
Sie liebte es, wenn der Wind ihre Kleidung bauschte und an ihren Haaren zerrte. Dann fühlte sie sich frei. Frei von all ihren Sorgen. Frei sein. Das war ihr großer Traum. Freiheit, das für das viele Völker schon so oft gekämpft hatten. Freiheit um das zu tun, was man tun wollte. Nicht das, was man musste. Freiheit um auf dem Boden zu sitzen und den Wind zu spüren. Freiheit, die Natur zu fühlen. Zu einem Teil des ganzen zu werden. Eins mit dem Wind, der Erde, dem Wasser, dem Feuer, der ganzen Natur. Denn all diese Dinge waren wunderschön. Schöner als alles, was Violenta sich vorstellen konnte. In der Natur gab es kein Gut und Böse. Kein Lebewesen war aus seinem tiefsten Inneren böse. Das Böse, das waren Neid, Verleumdung, Lüge und Gier. Und aus diesen wurde der Hass geboren. Hass, der so abgrundtief werden konnte, dem anderen so schlimmes anzutun, dass für diesen der Tod eine Erlösung war. Hass den anderen nicht nur zu töten, sondern vollkommen auszulöschen. Hass so groß, dass man ihn förmlich spüren konnte, wenn er einen traf. Hass war das letzte, was Violenta fühlen wollte. Und dennoch, trotzdem fühlte sie, wie auch in ihr ein Körnchen Hass steckte. Sie bemerkte, wie es wuchs, wenn sie aufwachte und merkte, dass ihr im Traum wieder Schaden zugefügt worden war. Sie spürte, wie es sich aufbäumte, wenn sie ihre Wunden heilen musste, um ihrer Mutter keine Sorgen zu bereiten. Violenta wollte verhindern, dass dieses Körnchen wuchs. Doch sie wusste, dass sie das nicht verhindern konnte. Denn sie hatte Angst vor den Alpträumen und Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer Mutter auf ihre Verletzungen und ihre 'Gabe'. Und Angst war ein Teil des Hasses. Violenta befand sich in einem Teufelskreis, denn sie hatte Angst vor dem Hass und sie hasste ihre Angst. Eines von den beiden Gefühlen musste sie ins Gegenteil umwandeln. Doch das war in etwa so schwer, wie Tasse dazu zu bewegen als alte Jungfer zu sterben. Es war also so gut wie unmöglich.  
  
"An was denkst du grade, Tasse?" Violenta hielt die Augen geschlossen und reckte ihren Kopf in den Wind. "Ich denke daran, ob sich fliegen genauso anfühlt." Violenta sah Tasse an. Tasses Kopf lag in ihrem Nacken und sie hatte sich halb auf den Sitzsack gelegt. Violenta betrachtete sie. Ein komischer, wilder Ausdruck lag in ihren Augen. Die gelbe Korona um ihre Pupillen weitete sich solange, bis sie die dunkle Farbe ihrer Augen fast verdeckte. Lautlos glitt sie von ihrem Sack herunter auf den Boden. Violenta war plötzlich nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie bemerkte, was sie tat, wusste aber nicht warum. Sie wollte, dass ihr Tun aufhörte, konnte ihren Körper jedoch nicht beherrschen. Plötzlich strömten die verschiedensten Gerüche auf sie ein. Sie unterschied den Geruch von Glockenblumen und Tulpen, sie bemerkte, dass ihre Mutter im Garten arbeitete. Obwohl sie wusste, dass nicht weit von ihrem Haus eine Schnellstraße entlang führte, nahm sie die Abgase war. Der Wind schmeckte nach Frühling und näherndem Sommer. Aber der Geruch, den sie am intensivsten roch, war der von Tasse, die noch immer nicht bemerkte, wie ihre beste Freundin sie ansah. Violenta verspürte plötzlich Hunger. Sie war hungrig. So hungrig, alles zu essen, was sich anbot. Und in ihrem Blickfeld lag Tasse. Breit ausgestreckt und ahnungslos in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand. Violenta sah, wie sich ihre Brust regelmäßig hob und senkte. Auf allen vieren kroch sie voran, immer näher auf den Sitzsack hinzu. Ihr Körper wurde muskulöser und geschmeidiger. Der Rücken länger. In ihrer Hose wurde es ihr langsam zu eng. Warum wusste sie nicht. Violentas Kopf zog sich in die Länge. Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und bemerkte die scharfen Zähne, die so spitz wie Dolche waren. Ihre Hände und Füße krampften sich zusammen und wurden zu mächtigen Pranken. *Oh mein Gott, was geschieht mit mir?? Stop!! Aufhören!!! Ich will das nicht!! * Doch Violenta hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper verloren. Gedanken rasten durch ihren Kopf. Und ihr Körper kroch näher auf Tasse zu. Violenta spürte, wie ihr Körper, der ihr nicht mehr gehorchte, einen letzten Blick auf Tasses Kehle warf. *NEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!! AUFHÖREN!!!! * Denkst du wirklich, dass du dich selbst aufhalten kannst?? Glaubst du wirklich, dass du den Wolf in dir bezwingen kannst?? Nur durch deine Gedanken?? Meinst du, dass du den Tod deiner Freundin verhindern kannst?? Nein, das glaubst du nicht wirklich. Du willst es so. Aber du wirst es nicht schaffen. Ich spüre, wie die Wölfin in dir nach Blut giert und dein Körper danach schreit. Werde eins mit der Wölfin. Glaub mir, es wird dir gefallen!! Die schreckliche Stimme in ihrem Kopf war wieder da. Die schreckliche, verführerische Stimme. *Niemals, niemals werde ich einem Mensch das Leben nehmen, nur um meine eigene Gier zu stillen. Niemals!!! * Oh doch. Eines Tages wirst du es nicht mehr aushalten können. Und wenn es soweit ist, werde ich da sein. Ich werde bei dir sein und dir zusehen, wie du das Blut deines Opfers trinkst. Dich darin förmlich ersäufst. Ich werde da sein und meinen Triumph über dich feiern. Weißt du, es kann, wenn du deine Gier nicht mehr zurückhalten kannst, jeder dein Opfer sein. Es könnte einen Passanten auf der Straße treffen. Eine alte Oma oder ein kleines Kind. Es könnte aber auch jemand aus deinem näheren Umfeld sein. Menschen, die du kennst. Lehrer, Klassenkameraden. Freunde. Oder... deine Mutter... *NEIN!!! Hör auf mich zu quälen. Du lügst!!! Nie in meinem Leben werde ich so etwas grausames tun!!! * Warum bist du so stur?? Oh natürlich wirst du grausam sein. Warum glaubst du denn, heißt du Violenta?? Weil es ein klangvoller Name ist?? Sicherlich nicht. *Violence... die Gewalt... * Violenta war verwirrt. Stimmte das etwa, was die Stimme ihr ins Ohr säuselte?? War sie wirklich ein Wolf?? Ein grausames Tier, dass die Menschen seit Jahrtausenden fürchteten?? War sie wirklich gierig nach Blut?? Nach leuchtend kirschrotem, süßem Blut??? *Nein. Niemals. Niemals werde ich einen Menschen töten. Niemals. Hörst du??? Niemals, niemals. * Sag niemals nie!! Die Stimme lachte. Lachte über sie. Über das, was sie gesagt hatte. Sie hatte das nicht einfach so dahergesagt. *Bei Gott. Ich schwöre, das ich niemals einen Menschen töten werde. Niemals!!! *  
  
"NIEMALS!!!!" Violenta schreckte hoch. Ihr Herz flatterte. Tasse hatte sich über sie gebeugt. "Was, was ist passiert?? Du, du bist nicht tot?? Aber wie... ?" Tasse sah sie lächelnd an. "Nein. Du hast nur geträumt." "Was??" "Du bist eingeschlafen, nachdem du mich gefragt hast, was ich gerade fühle." *Dann war alles nur ein Traum?? * "Hast du irgendwelche Verletzungen?? Oder Verbrennungen??" Tasse blickte sie an. In ihren Augen lag ein Ausdruck von Sorge. Violenta sah an sich herunter. "Nein. Ich glaube nicht. Ich fühle mich nur nicht besonders..." Violenta ließ den Kopf in ihre Hände sinken. Obwohl sie keine Magie hatte anwenden müssen, hatte sie der Kampf gegen die Stimme ihr eine Menge Kraft gekostet. Ihre Glieder waren schwer und so erschöpft, als wäre sie einen Trimm-dich Pfad fünfmal im Schnelldurchgang durchgelaufen. Aber dennoch raste ihr Blutdruck genauso wie ihre Gedanken. *Was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten?? Werde ich wirklich irgendwann einmal einen Menschen töten?? Oder war es nur eine Metapher?? Ein bildlicher Ausdruck. Ein Vergleich mit etwas anderem... Oder ist auch das eine Lüge?? Liegt vielleicht die Lösung irgendwo anders?? Was ist, wenn der Traum von dieser Nacht eine Art Vision war?? Etwas, das passieren könnte, aber nicht passieren wird?? Oder könnte es nicht passieren und es passiert??? * "Vio??" Tasse sah, dass ihre Freundin erschöpft war. "Ich denke, dass du jetzt Ruhe brauchst. Ich werde nach Hause gehen. Trink eine heiße Milch mit Honig. Das beruhigt mich immer. Wenn du, was ich nicht glaube schlafen willst..." Tasse kramte umständlich in ihrer Hosentasche. "...kannst du die hier nehmen. Wenn du sie nimmst, hast du keine Träume. Das haben irgendwelche Wissenschaftler mal herausgefunden." Tasse lächelte sie an. "Wir sehen uns dann morgen." Zur Aufheiterung drückte sie Violenta noch einmal kurz. Dann verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Er spürte es. Er spürte es genau, dass sie in Gefahr war. An diesem Vormittag hatte er es bemerkt. Die Aura von ihr hatte eine große Erschütterung gespürt. Sie hatte fast ihr Potential ausgeschöpft um es rückgängig zu machen. Und dann, um Mittag war die zweite Erschütterung zu spüren gewesen. So stark, dass er sich hatte beherrschen müssen, als es geschah. Alle hatten gesehen, wie er fluchtartig den Saal verlassen hatte. Jetzt war er hier. In seinem Büro. Hier hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Ruhe vor dem ganzen Betrieb, der draußen herrschte. Der immer noch kühle Wind pfiff durch ein paar Ritzen in den Wänden und unter der knarrenden Tür hindurch. Doch er schmeckte nach Frühling und versprach das baldige Kommen der Zeit der Wärme. Er sah sich im Raum um. Obwohl er alles schon in und auswendig kannte, ließ er gerne einen Blick durch sein Büro schweifen. Regale bedeckten fast die ganzen Wände. Sie waren mit kleinen und großen, dünnen und bauchigen Fläschchen und Büchern zugestellt. In der einen Ecke war eine Truhe mit den Sachen, die nicht mehr in die Regalen hineingepasst hatten. In der anderen stand ein mannshoher Spiegel. Sein pechschwarzer Rahmen war mit alten Runen und verschiedenen Symbolen bedeckt. Vereinzelt blitzten Edelsteine auf, die in den Holzrahmen eingearbeitet waren. Ein blutroter, großer Rubin thronte an der Spitze des Rahmens. Der Spiegel selbst war nicht gerade die neueste Arbeit und schon stumpf. Aber er spiegelte immer noch gut und für seine Zwecke ausreichend genug. Er hatte davon gehört, mit dem Besitzer des zweiten Spiegels kommunizieren zu können, aber der zweite war verschollen. Auf der ganzen Welt galt sogar dieser Spiegel, der hier in seinem Büro stand als spurlos verschwunden. Nur durch Zufall hatte er seinen wirklichen Wert in einem der Läden in der Winkelgasse erkannt und das gute Stück für einen Spottpreis erstanden. Er stand auf und strich fast zärtlich über das morsche Holz. Der Spiegel zeigte ihm alles das, was er sehen wollte. Doch er war anders als Nerhegeb. Er zeigte die Wirklichkeit. Aber nur die Vergangenheit und die Gegenwart. Mit dem anderen Spiegel konnte man, soweit die Legende, sogar in die Zukunft sehen. Das einzige, was die Spiegel niemals zeigten, war ihr eigener Bruder. So blieb es ihm selbst verborgen, wo der zweite war und wer sein Besitzer war. Er sah hinein. Sein Spiegelbild zeigte sich ihm. Die lange schwarze Robe schleifte am Boden und seine schwarzen Haare hingen schlaff wie eh und je auf seine Schultern herab. Seine dunklen Augen blickten ihm starr und kalt entgegen. *Ich möchte mir wahrlich nicht selbst im Dunkeln begegnen... * Er schmunzelte. Heute war das erste Mal seit langem, dass er sich seine Augen genauer ansah. Das Licht in ihnen war erloschen, seit dem Tag vor über 15 Jahren. Seine Haare flogen ihm ins Gesicht, als er den Kopf schüttelte. Er verdrängte jegliche Gedanken an die Vergangenheit. Es zählte das hier und jetzt. Denn im Moment war sie in Gefahr. Sie. Seine Tochter...  
  
Violenta betrachtete die Tabletten, die Tasse ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Sie verspürte Sehnsucht nach einem tiefem traumlosem Schlaf, aus dem sie ohne Verletzungen aufwachen würde. Sie wollte, dass die ständige Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung nachließ, die ihren Körper förmlich lähmte. Langsam stand sie auf und wankte hinunter in die Küche. Aus halbgeschlossen Augen sah sie, dass sie keinen Honig mehr hatten. *Mach ich mir eben eine Schokolade... * Sie fröstelte. Der Wind blies sachte durch das geöffnete Küchenfenster. Violenta wollte es schließen, aber sie fühlte selbst dazu zu schwach. Sie goss Milch in eine große Tasse und stellte sie ihn die Mikrowelle. Während sich die Tasse im Inneren dieser drehte, holte Violenta Schokoladenpulver hervor. Ein leises, aber aufdringliches Piepen sagte ihr, dass die Milch fertig war. Vier Teelöffel Schokoladenpulver lösten sich in der heißen Milch auf. Violenta schlang ein Küchentuch um die Tasse, damit sie sich nicht verbrannte und tapste zurück in ihr Zimmer. Mit letzter Kraft schloss sie die großen Fenster und schlüpfte in ihren Schlafanzug. Sie schob die Decke beiseite und trank in vorsichtigen Zügen ihre Schokolade. Dazwischen setzte sie einmal kurz ab, um eine der Tabletten zu schlucken. Bei den letzten Schlucken wurde ihr Getränk dunkler und schmeckte immer mehr nach Schokolade. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Sie kuschelte sich tief in ihre Decke hinein und umarmte ihren Kuschelteddy, den sie seit Kindesbeinen an hatte und legte ihren Kopf auf das Federkissen, das sie warm und kuschlig empfing. Violenta seufzte. Sie hatte im Gefühl, dass sie heute ruhig schlafen würde. Und noch während sie das dachte, fiel sie in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf. Diesmal würde sie keine Stimme hören. Kein Traum würde ihr eine Verletzung zufügen. Ihr Körper würde sich erholen. Violenta wusste, dass das lange dauern würde. Sehr lange.  
  
Als am Montagmorgen ihre Mutter in Violentas Zimmer schaute, fand sie ihre Tochter schlafend vor. Violentas Mutter lächelte. Violenta hatte keine Alpträume. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre schmalen Lippen. Ihr Organismus hatte anscheinend auf totale Sparflamme geschaltet, um seine Reserven zu füllen. Sie hatte während des Nachmittags und der gesamten Nacht keinen Mucks von sich gegeben, geschweige denn war aufs Klo oder etwas trinken bzw. essen gegangen. Violentas Mutter setzte sich an ihre Bettkante und strich ihrer Tochter eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. *Du hast es wirklich nicht leicht, meine Kleine. Langsam beginnt es bei dir. Mein Teil in dir beginnt zu erwachen. Ich seh es in deinem Verhalten und deinem Aussehen. Deine Augen haben bereits einen leichten Gelbschimmer angenommen und deine Haare wachsen immer schneller. Du wirst vorsichtiger und bist gern allein. Aber liebes Kind, denke immer daran, ein Wolf braucht ein Rudel um überleben zu können. * Zärtlich küsste sie Violenta auf die Stirn. *Dann werd ich mal in der Schule anrufen.* Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihre schlafende Tochter an, dann schloss sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken.  
  
Als Violenta wieder alleine schlafend in ihrem Bett lag, geschah mit dem Spiegel etwas seltsames. Das Spiegelbild von Violentas Zimmer verschwamm. Die Farben vermischten sich und in einem wilden Strudel tanzten kleine, strahlende Lichter mit ihnen. Der Rubin und die Edelsteine im Rahmen begannen von einem fremdartigem Licht beleuchtet zu funkeln und die Runen und Symbole leuchteten in einem hellen weißblau. Immer wieder neu vermischten sich die Farben und Formen im Spiegelglas. Der Tanz jedoch wurde langsamer und die Farben sammelten sich an bestimmten Punkten. Schließlich stoppte der ganze Strudel und hielt still. Doch das Bild war verschwommen und wie von einem dichtem, weißem Nebel verschleiert und verhüllt. Plötzlich jedoch wurde das Bild klarer und der Nebel löste langsam seine Klammern und gaben das Bild auf einen Mann frei. Aufrecht stand er im Spiegel. Seine schulterlangen Haare waren genauso schwarz wie die bodenlange Robe. Seine dunklen Augen strahlten eine große Autorität aus und seine Haltung zeigte, dass er sich seiner selbst bewusst war. In seinem Blick jedoch lag ein leiser Schleier der Besorgnis, die jedoch jemandem, der ihn nicht kannte, entgehen würde. Seine Haut war blass und spannte sich um die hohen Wangenknochen. Den Mann umgab eine seltsame Aura, die sogar Violenta in ihrem tiefen Schlaf erreichte. Sie bewegte sich leicht und ihr Gesicht drehte sich in Richtung Spiegel. Plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf. Doch sie schlief, denn ihre Pupillen drehten sich langsam ins Innere der Augenhöhle zurück. Ihre Augenlider sanken wieder über ihre Augäpfel. Violenta gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich. Sie spürte die Präsenz der Person in ihrem Spiegel. Sie hörte, wie sie mit einer leisen, warmen Stimme "Schlaf gut, mein kleines Mädchen" zu ihr fast zärtlich sagte. Sie fühlte die Aura des Zaubers um ihn und seine Macht. Doch Violenta fühlte sich geborgen in der Nähe dieser Aura. Sie gab ihr Liebe und ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Denn es war die Aura ihres Vaters, der weit entfernt in einem alten Schloss in seinem Büro stand und sie durch einen Spiegel beobachtete. Die Besorgnis in seinen Augen verschwand und tiefe Liebe trat an ihre Stelle. Er konnte ihre Macht fast greifen, die tief in ihrem Herz schlummerte. Er musste sie nur erwecken. Wenn sie doch nur hierher gekommen wäre. Wenn sie doch nur nicht die Magie so hassen würde. Wenn sie doch... aber dieses 'wenn' war seine Vorstellung, wie es sein könnte. Aber es war nicht so. Er musste es so versuchen, ihre Kraft zu wecken. Er musste es heimlich machen. Wenn jemand herausfinden würde, dass er, das sogenannte Ekelpaket von ganz Hogwarts Frau und Kind hatte, war er geliefert. Denn so etwas würde sich schnell herumsprechen. Denn er, dessen Name nicht genannt wurde durfte davon erfahren. Er wusste, das würde ihn, den Verräter verletzlich machen, wenn er seine Familie in seine Gewalt brächte.  
  
Denn er, der dunkle Lord wusste, dass es unter ihnen, seinen Anhängern einen Überläufer gegeben hatte. Einen jungen Mann, dessen Zauber so stark gewesen war, sich aus seinem Bann zu befreien. Und es musste jemand gewesen sein, der dies gut hatte verstecken können. Er wusste nur nicht, wer es war. Doch er wartete, wartete in seinem dunklem, dreckigem Loch darauf wieder emporzukommen und erneut Schrecken zu verbreiten. Und er wartete darauf, den der ihn verraten hatte zu vernichten. Er dessen Name nicht genannt wird hatte überall seine Helfershelfer. Und, wie man munkelte auch einen Sohn. Seinen einzigen Sohn. Eine Ausgeburt des Teufels selbst. Doch der Teufel hatte Intelligenz, ein hübsches Gesicht, Charme und Ausstrahlung. Die Waffen, mit denen er sich die Welt der Menschen untertan machen konnte. Doch noch war er jung. Niemand wusste, wie er hieß, wie er aussah, wo er sich aufhielt und wie weit er in den dunklen Künsten schon bewandert war. Doch das, was alle spürten, war die Gefahr, die von diesem Jungen ausging.  
  
Als Violenta wieder erwachte, war die Sonne bereits wieder auf tiefem Stand. Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand ein Blumenstrauß und Süßigkeiten. Obwohl sie nur einen Tag gefehlt hatte, hatte man ihr Geschenke zukommen lassen, als würde sie im Krankenhaus liegen. Die Süßigkeiten konnten nur von Tasse kommen. Lächelnd öffnete sie die beigelegte Karte und las das, was in krakeliger Tintenschrift auf die Karte geschrieben war:  
  
Hi du, hast du ausgeschlafen??? Als du heute nicht in der Schule warst, hab ich mir gleich gedacht, dass du wahrscheinlich schläfst. Du kannst Hefteinträge und Hausi von mir abschreiben. Káge ist jetzt wirklich in unsere Klasse gekommen. Er hat sich auf den freien Platz neben dir gesetzt. Ich hab gesagt, dass du sicherlich nicht dagegen hast. Die Mädchen haben ihm natürlich gleich schöne Augen gemacht, aber er hat sie nicht mal angeschaut. Als wir ihn gefragt haben, wann er Geburtstag hat, hat er gesagt, dass er das nicht wüsste, weil er ein Findelkind sei. Armer Kerl... Aber er hat die ganze Zeit nur von dir erzählt. Du wärst so nett und hübsch. Als du heute dann nicht gekommen bist, hat er sich wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hab gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich krank bist und mich ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten. Rat mal, über was wir geredet haben. Über dich!!! Keine Sorge, ich hab ihm nichts "Komisches" erzählt. Aber er scheint sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in dich verliebt zu haben. Und er hat es noch nicht mal verheimlicht!! Ein paar Jungs haben ihn ganz eifersüchtig angeschaut. Ich glaub, er ist nicht der einzige, der etwas von dir will.  
  
So, jetzt ist der Zettel bald aus. Viele Grüße von mir, Káge und der Klasse,  
  
Tasse  
  
Violenta las den Zettel einige Male durch. Das Lächeln von Káge tauchte vor ihrem innerem Auge auf. *Nein, das stimmt sicher nicht... * Sie lächelte traurig. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sich ein Junge für sie interessierte. Aber dennoch hüpfte ihr Herz vor Aufregung. Violenta befahl ihm, es solle aufhören, aber je stärker sie es sich wünschte, dass es aufhören solle so stark zu klopfen, desto stärker wurde es. Und Káges Augen tauchten vor ihr auf. *Nein, Violenta hör auf damit....* Sie rief sich selbst zur Besinnung. *Ich werde mich nicht verlieben!! * Violenta atmete tief durch. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Blumenstrauß. Sie kniete sich in ihr Bett, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Ein kurzer Seufzer entrang sich ihr, als ihr der anmutige Duft der Rosen in die Nase stieg. Sie betrachtete sie. Eine weiße, eine blaue und eine rote Rose, umrahmt von blühenden Kirschzweigen. *Weiß für die Reinheit, blau für die Romantik und rot für die Liebe* Leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht. *Von wem der wohl ist?? Hör auf so zu denken!!! Wahrscheinlich hat Mama ihn mir reingestellt... * Doch plötzlich fiel ihr ein kleiner weißer Umschlag auf, der an einen der Kirschzweige gebunden war. Überrascht sah Violenta ihn an und drehte ihn zwischen den Händen um ihn von allen Seiten betrachten zu können. *Kein Absender... Von wem...???* Káges Bild drängte sich ihr wieder auf und ihr Herzklopfen begann von neuem sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns zu treiben. Aber es war der schönste Wahnsinn, den Violenta je erlebt hatte. Mit zittrigen Fingern zog Violenta die Lasche des Umschlags auf. Sie atmete noch einmal kräftig durch und zog dann nervös den kleinen Brief heraus.  
  
Liebe Violenta,  
  
wenn sich zwei Menschen mit reinem Herzen zur Zeit der Kirschblüte treffen,  
  
kann es sein, dass sich aus der anfänglichen Romantik Liebe entwickelt.  
  
Ich hoffe, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht und wir uns so bald wie möglich wiedersehen. Deine dunklen, funkelnden Augen, haben mich in den Bann gezogen. In dieser Nacht habe ich davon geträumt, wie es wäre, deine Haut zu berühren und deinen sinnlichen Mund zu küssen. So durch deine Haare zu fahren, wie der Mond die Nacht durchquert. Es war der schönste Traum, den ich je in meinem ganzen Leben geträumt habe. Es mag sich vielleicht kitschig anhören, aber so war es.  
  
Ich wünschte, dass wir irgendwann gemeinsam diesen Traum träumen können, um ihn Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen.  
  
In Liebe,  
  
Káge  
  
Káges Brief trieb Violenta die Röte ins Gesicht. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Immer wieder und wieder las sie den Brief durch. Sie konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass er etwas für sie empfand. Und es war nicht irgendetwas!! Er hatte sich in sie verliebt!!! Violenta könnte hüpfen vor Freude. Nun hatte sie es sogar schwarz auf weiß, dass Káge in sie verliebt war. Dann hatte Tasse doch recht gehabt, mit den angeblichen Blicken, die er ihr zugeworfen haben sollte. Sie lachte vor Freude. Das Herzklopfen störte sie nicht mehr, ja es machte sie sogar noch glücklicher!! In ihr ging die Sonne auf und strahlte aus ihren Augen, die tränenverhangen waren. Doch es waren Tränen der Freude. Sie öffnete mit einer Handbewegung die Fenster und stellte ihre Stereoanlage auf höchste Lautstärke. Es war ihr egal, ob sich ihre Mutter oder die Nachbarn beschwerten. Violenta sprang aus dem Bett. Mit wenigen Handgriffen zog sie ihren Schlafanzug aus und schlüpfte in das Kleid, das als einziges seiner Art in ihrem Schrank hing. Es war von reinem lilienweiß und ein weiter, leichter Rock umschlang ihre Beine. Ihre Schultern waren frei und wurden nur von ihren schwarzen Haaren bedeckt. Ihre klopfende Brust wurde von einem besticktem Mieder umschlossen und der weiche Stoff schmiegte sich ein kleines Stück über den Ellbogen an ihre Arme. Lachend drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse. Immer noch hielt sie den Liebesbrief von Káge in der Hand. Ihre helle Stimme erklang und Violenta sang laut das Lied, das im CD-Player lief mit. Ihr Herz schlug im wilden Takt der Bässe und ihre Stimme jubilierte mit der Sängerin, die das Gefühl, das in Violenta herrschte besang, um die Wette. Selbst der Wind schien ihr Freudenfeuer zu spüren und bauschte den Rock mit leichten, warmen Böen. Die untergehende Sonne färbte ihr weißes Kleid rot und zauberte einen roten Schimmer in Violentas dunkle Haare. Mit der untergehenden Sonne wurde Violentas Tanz langsamer und erschöpfter. Schließlich gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sank auf den Boden. Ihr Puls raste vor Anstrengung und Schweißperlen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Überanstreng dich nicht!!!" Violenta sah erschreckt hoch. War etwa sie gemeint?? Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig Káge. Sie sah sich um. Ihr Blick blieb am Nachbarbalkon hängen. Röte überzog ihr erhitztes Gesicht. Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und drehte die Musik leiser. "Hast du mir etwa zugesehen??" Káge lächelte. "Du kannst sehr schön singen. So wie ein Engel." Violenta lächelte schüchtern. Ein flaues Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. In ihrem Bauch schien jemand mit einer Duschbrause gegen ihren Körper zu spritzen. "Danke." Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Boden und ihre Hände krampften sich um den Brief. Als sie daran dachte, was ihr Gegenüber für sie empfand wurde ihr heiß und kalt. "Hast du den Strauß bekommen??" Erschrocken sah Violenta auf. Káge lächelte. Auch er schien nervös zu sein. Seine Hände klammerten sich um das Holzgeländer des Balkons. "Ja. Hab ich. D... den Brief auch..." Violenta lächelte schüchtern. Erwartungsvoll sah Káge sie an. Seine Augen waren geweitet und er schien den Atem anzuhalten. "Vielen... vielen Dank dafür..." Violenta malte mit ihren Zehen Herzchen auf den Fußboden. Ein dicker Kloß steckte in ihrem Hals. "Und? Was sagst du??" Káge schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren. *Was sag ich jetzt?? Soll ich sagen, dass ich ihn auch liebe?? Aber... liebe ich ihn überhaupt?? Ist das, was ich fühle wirklich Liebe?? Verrückt. Ich habe solange darauf gewartet und jetzt?? Violenta entscheide dich. Ja oder nein?? Ein dazwischen gibt es nicht!! * Verwirrung machte sich in ihr breit. Zweifel schlichen sich ein. Wusste sie eigentlich, wie es sich anfühlte, verliebt zu sein?? Sie wusste doch eigentlich nicht einmal, was dieses Wort überhaupt bedeutete. Liebe... das war nur ein Wort, das in ihrem Wortschatz so selten auftauchte, dass sie gar nicht wusste, was es genau bezeichnete. Alles redete davon, die ganze Welt drehte sich nur um die Liebe. Aber wusste überhaupt jemand, was die Liebe eigentlich war?? Violenta wurde immer unsicherer in ihren Gefühlen. Verstört sah sie Káge an. "I... ich weiß es nicht..." In ihren Augen lag ein Leiden, dass er nicht definieren konnte. "Fühlst du dich nicht gut?? Du bist so blass?? Soll ich rüberkommen??" Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Wie von Zauberhand schlossen sich die Fenster und Violenta verschwand hinter einem der Rollos. Káge stand allein auf dem Balkon. Er warf dem Mond einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Er spürte sie schon wieder. Die Erschütterung in der Magie seiner Tochter. Doch diesmal schien ihre Macht zu wachsen. Im Geist reiste er zu ihr. Das Klassenzimmer um ihn herum verschwamm und sein Geist ließ die Mauern Hogwarts hinter sich. Er kam in einem kleinen Städtchen an. Ihre Aura zog seinen Geist an. Von weitem hörte er laute Musik, die aus der Richtung von Violentas Aura ertönte. Kurz über ihr blieben seine Gedanken stehen. In einem langen, weißen Kleid wirbelte sie zur Musik durch ihr Zimmer. Violentas Gesicht strahlte. Ihre Haare wehten um ihren Körper. Sie schien glücklich zu sein. Äußerst glücklich. Mit ihrer engelsgleichen Stimme sang sie die Lieder, die der CD-Player spielte laut mit. Aber nach ca. einer Stunde ging ihr die Kraft aus und sie ließ sich auf dem Fußboden nieder. Erst jetzt fiel ihm der Junge auf, der auf dem Balkon des Nachbarhauses stand. Er fühlte etwas, das von ihm ausging, aber er konnte es nicht definieren, was es war. Sie sprachen miteinander, aber er selbst konnte nicht verstehen, was. Er fühlte nur die Zweifel, die in seiner Tochter aufstiegen. Dann schlossen sich die Fenster und er war mit seiner Tochter allein in ihrem Zimmer. Sie weinte bittere Tränen. Ihm tat das Herz weh, als er sie so sah. Zusammengekauert auf dem Boden und von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Sein Geist strich ihr übers Haar, doch sie bemerkte es nicht. Ratlos sah er sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Wenn er in ihrem Alter gewesen wäre, hätte er es sicher genauso eingerichtet. Plötzlich erschrak er. In Violentas Zimmer stand der Zwillingsspiegel, den er nicht hatte auffinden können. Er spürte, seine geheimnisvolle Macht und die Magie, die ihm innewohnte. Erstaunt und zugleich erschrocken blickte er dorthin, wo sein Spiegelbild hätte sein müssen, aber natürlich war dort nichts, weil kein Spiegel, nicht einmal ein Zauberspiegel, die Macht hätte, den Geist und die Gedanken eines Wesens zu spiegeln. Violenta zuckte. Anscheinend schien sie seine Anwesenheit zu spüren. "Wer... wer bist du??" Sie setzte sich auf und richtete ihren Blick auf seinen unsichtbaren Geist. Er versuchte mit ihr zu kommunizieren. "Ich bin... einfach nur irgendjemand." Er durfte ihr auf keinen Fall sagen, dass er ihr Vater war. "Und... wo bist du?? Ich kann dich nicht sehen, aber ich fühle, dass du da bist." "Sieh in deinen Spiegel..." *Wenn ich meinem Körper befehle zu dem Spiegel zu gehen und durch ihn in dieses Zimmer zu sehen, vielleicht kann ich dann durch diesen Spiegel zurücksehen. * "Wie heißt du?? Oder... ich meine, hast du überhaupt einen Namen?? Ich heiße Violenta." "Ich weiß. Ich heiße Severus." Endlich!! Sein Körper hatte das Büro erreicht. Er signalisierte Severus, dass er durch den Spiegel zu ihnen ins Zimmer sah. "Woher??" "Erzähl ich dir gleich. Sieh weiterhin in deinen Spiegel und erschrick nicht vor dem, was passiert." Severus beschwor die Macht des Spiegels. Die Steine begannen zu funkeln und die Farben tanzten wieder ihren wilden Tanz. Als sich die Oberfläche des Spiegels wieder glättete, sah Violenta den Körper des Geistes in ihrem Spiegel. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Person vertraut vor und vor dem, was mit dem Spiegel geschehen war, hatte sie sich auch nicht gefürchtet. Es war ihr nur natürlich vorgekommen, dass er magische Kräfte hatte. Irgendwie hatte sie das schon immer gewusst. *Das liegt wahrscheinlich darin, dass ich so eine seltsame Gabe hab. Komisch, dieser Mann... ich kenne ihn, da bin ich mir sicher... Nur... woher??? * Severus' Geist flog durch den Spiegel und vereinte sich mit seinem Körper. Dieser bewegte sich plötzlich viel menschlicher als vorher. Er öffnete den Mund und Worte drangen an ihr Ohr. Vorher hatte sie die Worte nur in ihrem Herz wahrgenommen, jetzt hörte sie sie auch wirklich. Die Stimme war volltönend und erweckte in ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. "Violenta... wie geht es dir und deiner Mom?? Bist du gut in der Schule?? Hast du einen Freund?? Wer ist deine beste Freundin?? Was machst du in deiner Freizeit??" Severus Augen schienen überzugehen, als er ihr endlich all diese Fragen stellen konnte, die ihm auf der Seele brannten. Er hatte es solange nicht gekonnt, weil ihre Kraft noch nicht groß genug gewesen war, damit er mit ihrem Geist kommunizieren konnte. Erstaunt sah Violenta ihn an. Dieser Schwall von Fragen musste sie erschreckt haben. Severus entschuldigte sich kleinlaut. "Macht doch nichts. Dann will ich mal anfangen, oder?? Erzählst du mir dann auch etwas von dir??" Er nickte. Violenta lächelte. Diese Begegnung, war zwar etwas verrückt, aber sie freute sich über den seltsamen Besuch in ihrem Spiegel. "Also: In der Schule lieg ich etwas über dem Durchschnitt. Meine beste Freundin heißt Anastasia, aber alle sagen nur Tasse zu ihr. Sie ist etwas verrückt, aber sie ist die einzige, der ich anvertrauen kann, dass ich... äh... äh..." Violenta suchte nach Worten. "Dass du eine Hexe bist?" half Severus ihr auf die Sprünge. Entgeistert sah Violenta ihn an. Woher wusste er von ihrer Gabe?? Sie hatte es doch so gut geheimgehalten. Nicht mal ihre Mutter wusste davon. Niemand, außer sie und Tasse. Und sie war sich sicher, dass Tasse nichts rumerzählt hatte. "Woher wusstest du das?? Ich bin mir sicher, dass Tasse nichts erzählt hat. Und ich selbst habe dich noch nie getroffen." Sie suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Antwort. Doch sie sah nur in zwei tiefe, dunkle Abgründe. Irgendwie kamen ihr diese Augen bekannt vor. "Ich weiß es einfach. Ich war genau wie du. Meine Gabe ängstigte mich. Ich hatte Angst vor mir selbst und davor, dass mich meine Eltern deswegen als Missgeburt betrachten könnten. Ich versuchte sie tief zu vergraben. Aber meine Macht wuchs, ich wurde mit ihr vertraut und machte sie mir zu Nutze. Es gibt viele Leute wie dich. Du musst sie nur finden." , Severus lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. *Seltsam. Dieses Lächeln ist mir auch so vertraut... Irgendwoher kenne ich ihn. Bloß... woher?? *  
  
Plötzlich hatte sie eine Vision. Eine Vision aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit. Sie sah Severus und ihre Mutter dicht beieinander stehen. Ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen. Langsam beugte sich Severus über sie und küsste ihre Mutter zärtlich und so vorsichtig, als könne sie jeden Augenblick in seinen Armen zerbrechen. Sie spürte die Liebe, die zwischen ihnen herrschte. Aber plötzlich wurde die romantische Atmosphäre gestört. Ein Schatten tauchte hinter den beiden auf. Ein Licht blitzte auf. Severus schien wie verändert. Er packte ihre Mutter und riss ihr die Kleider vom Leib. Als sie sich wehrte, schlug er ihr brutal ins Gesicht. Entsetzt schlug Violenta die Hände vor den Mund. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Sie erlebte vermutlich gerade den Moment... den schrecklichen Moment, in dem sie gezeugt worden war. Ihre Mutter wand sich verzweifelt unter Severus, der sie nur noch brutaler schlug. Violenta schrie. Sie wollte diese Grausamkeiten nicht mehr sehen. Doch als sie die Augen schloss verschwand die Vision nicht. Violenta brach in Tränen aus. Da spürte sie eine Hand an ihrer Schulter. "Lass mich!! Du, du..." Violenta stieß die Hand weg und sah auf. Severus stand neben ihr im Zimmer. "Du... du grausames... grausames...". Das Wort blieb Violenta im Halse stecken. Ein dicker Kloß saß in ihrer Kehle und ließ ihre Stimme verstummen. Sie hörte, wie Severus ein paar Worte murmelte. Plötzlich verschwand die Vision und sie war wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Noch immer rannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Severus, der ihr so vertraut erschienen war, hatte ihre Mutter vergewaltigt. Noch immer suchte sie nach Worten, die sie ihm an den Kopf werfen konnte. Sie wollte ihn verletzen. Dafür verletzen, dass er ihre Mutter so verletzt hatte. Ihren Körper wie auch ihre Seele. Das einzige, was sie wollte, war Rache. "Violenta. Hör mir zu." Er berührte sie wieder sanft am Arm. "NEIN!!" Wütend schlug sie seine Hand weg und stand auf. Blitze zuckten um ihre Finger. Immer wieder versuchte sie, die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. Doch der Erfolg war, dass sich weitere Schluchzer breit machten und ihr die Stimme nahmen. Ihr Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Ihr Haar und ihr Kleid wurden von einer geheimnisvollen Macht umwirbelt. Violentas Augen wurden kalt wie Eis. Immer noch sah sie ihre Mutter, wie sie sich verzweifelt gegen Severus zu wehren versuchte. Noch immer hatte sie dieses wahrhaftige Fest der Gewalt und Grausamkeit in ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte ihn verletzen. Ihn zum Krüppel machen und sein Blut trinken. Ihm die Stimmbänder herausreißen und hören, wie er vor ihr kniend um Gnade zu winseln versuchte und nur ein Röcheln hervorbrachte. Und sie, sie würde ihn mit Füßen treten und sein Gesicht in den Boden drücken. Sie würde sein Gesicht zerfetzen und es zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellen.  
  
Ich habe doch gesagt, dass es irgendwann soweit sein wird. Du spürst deine Gier bereits. Du spürst, wie sie dich innerlich auffressen wird, wenn du nicht bald irgendjemanden tötest. Und dieser jemand ist dieser Mann da. Du willst ihn töten, willst dich im Rausch des Blutes vergessen. Willst die Grausamkeiten dieser Welt vergessen. Doch das wirst du niemals schaffen, denn dein Gewissen wird dich ewig quälen!! Du willst deinen Vater töten!!! Den Mann, der deine geliebte Mutter so entehrt hat. Den Mann, der ihr solche Schmerzen bereitet hat!! Los!!! Töte ihn!!! TÖTE IHN!!! Noch immer rannen Violenta Tränen über die Wangen. Sie wurde noch immer von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Und immer wieder, immer wieder erschien dieses grausame Szenario vor ihren Augen.  
  
Doch diesmal sah sie etwas neues. Sie sah, wie die Augen ihres Vaters ihre Mutter entschuldigend anschauten. Sie sah, wie er hoffnungslos gegen seinen willenlosen Körper ankämpfte. Sah, wie Tränen von Wut und Verzweiflung aus seinen dunklen Augen traten. Und plötzlich konnte sie hören, was in dieser Nacht gesagt wurde. Sie hörte, dass ihre Mutter nicht rief, dass Severus aufhören auf hören solle, sondern jemand anderes. Sie kannte den Namen nicht, doch er jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie hörte, wie eine hohe, zischelnde Stimme immer wieder krächzend "Imperio!! Imperio!!! Imperio!!" rief. Violenta sah sich den Ort des Grauens näher an. Auf einer kleinen Kommode standen Bilder von ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater. Ihre Gesichter waren vor Schreck verzerrt und ihre Mutter schluchzte in den Armen ihres Vaters. *Bewegende Bilder?? * Violenta riss sich los. Noch immer schrie ihre Mutter und noch immer hörte sie "Imperio!!!" Diese Stimme bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Dann sah sie plötzlich die Person, der die säuselnde Stimme gehörte. Ein in schwarz verhüllter Mann hielt einen kleinen Stab hoch, aus dem Funken stoben. Violenta spürte die finstere und gefährliche Macht, die von diesem Mann ausging. Unter seiner Kapuze glühten seine Augen furchteinflößend. Neben ihm schwebte in der Luft ein kleines Bündel. Es war von derselben dunklen Aura umgeben. Violenta bemerkte sofort die Verbindung des Bündels und dem dunklem Lord. In dem Bündel lag sein Kind. Plötzlich packte Violenta die Neugier. Sie lugte vorsichtig hinein. Das Baby schien sie zu sehen. Seine dunklen, braunen Augen schauten sie voller Erstaunen an. Doch plötzlich verzog sich das hübsche Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Fratze. Ein bösartiges Grinsen umspielte die Mundwinkel des kleinen Jungen und seine Augen glitzerten bösartig. Es streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und bekam Violentas Haare zu fassen. Plötzlich spürte Violenta, wie die gesamte schwarze Macht ihren Körper angriff. Sie spürte, wie die Luft um sie herum sirrte, als ihre weiße Magie seiner schwarzen mit aller Kraft entgegenschlug. Sie fühlte, wie sich Schwärze durch ihren Körper fraß und sie selbst mit Hass erfüllte. Das Dunkle nahm sie vollkommen in Besitz. Ein letztes Mal begehrte ihre Weißmagie gegen die Macht des kleinen Jungen auf, dann wurde Violenta zurückgeschleudert.  
  
Sie hörte nichts mehr. Keine Schreie mehr, kein höhnisches Lachen. Nichts. Um sie herum war Stille. Vollkommene Stille. Violenta lag erschöpft in einer weiten roten Ebene, die wie von Blut durchtränkt schien. Sie erkannte sie wieder. Die rote Ebene aus ihrem Traum. Doch diesmal war es nicht warm. Im Gegenteil. Ein eisiger Wind wehte um die beiden Hügel, die sich neben ihr sanft gegen das Tal erhoben. Violenta spürte nichts mehr. In ihrem Herz war es genauso still wie um sie selbst herum. Violenta stand auf und ging ein paar Schritte. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr zu Hause war. Ihr Körper, wie auch ihre Seele waren an diesem unbekannten, seltsamen Ort. Sie versuchte sich ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, was geschehen war. Zuerst konnte sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern, dann aber kam alles zurück. Ihr Vater, ihre Vision und die schreckliche dunkle Aura des kleinen Jungen. Doch Violenta fühlte nichts mehr, als sie daran dachte, dass der dunkle Lord ihrem Vater verflucht hatte. Sie spürte nicht mehr den Hass, den sie gegen ihren Vater im Augenblick der Vision empfunden hatte. Da war nichts mehr, außer Leere und Stille. *Warum lebe ich eigentlich noch?? * Sie sah an sich hinunter. Das weiße, lange Kleid war zerrissen und ihr Haar flatterte zerzaust im Wind, der nie an Stärke zu oder abzunehmen schien. Er wehte einfach immer nur in die gleiche Richtung. Ohne Änderung. *Komisch. Früher habe ich den Wind geliebt. Jetzt fühle ich überhaupt nichts mehr... * Sie spürte keine Empfindung. Bist du also endlich gekommen... Die Stimme schon wieder. Sie hallte schon wieder in ihrem Kopf. "Ja ich bin da. Was willst du von mir??" Die Stimme kam Violenta auf einmal seltsam bekannt vor. Ihr Herz empfand plötzlich wieder etwas. Es machte Sprünge vor Freude. Sie presste ihre Hände darauf. Das, was ich schon immer wollte... Vor Violenta erschien eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt. Doch es war nicht die Person, die in ihrer Vision ihren Vater verflucht hatte. Spürst du ihn denn endlich?? Den Hass in dir?? Den Hass gegen deinen Vater?? Glaub mir, alle Menschen sind so. Sie verachten einander und fügen sich gegenseitig Leid zu. Sie verdienen es nicht anders, als zu sterben. Ja, sogar der Tod ist für die Menschen ein Geschenk!! Sie zerstören ihre Lebensgrundlage und richten sich gegenseitig hin. Schenke ihnen den Tod!! Sie werden es dir danken. Fang mit deinem Vater an. Er hat deine wehrlose Mutter vergewaltigt. Er hat sie vergewaltigt, um seine eigene Gier zu stillen. Töte ihn!! Deine Mutter wird stolz auf dich sein. Sie wird es dir bis an ihr Lebensende danken... Und nach dem Tod deines Vaters, werden wir uns vermählen und die Menschheit gemeinsam vernichten!! Du und ich... Verständnislos sah Violenta ihr Gegenüber an. "Warum ich?? Warum nicht eine andere??" In der schwärze der Kapuze suchte sie nach Augen um in ihnen eine Antwort zu finden. Doch sie fand weder Augen noch Gesicht. Die schwarze Gestalt hob einen Arm und strich ihr zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. Du bist das Kind eines Zauberers und eines Werwolfs. Du bist unglaublich mächtig und stark. Du musst es nur erkennen. Und außerdem... verursacht deine Gegenwart bei mir ein Gefühl, dem ich auf den Grund gehen will. Violenta lächelte. Sie schloss die Augen. Die schwarze Gestalt zog sie zu sich und küsste sie sanft. Die beiden stürzten in einen Wirbel aus Farben und Gefühlen. Violenta erwiderte sanft und verlangend den Druck der Lippen, die ihre warm umfingen. Nach schier endloser Zeit lösten sie sich. Noch immer war die Gestalt in den schwarzen Mantel vollkommen eingehüllt. Doch die Stimme schien nicht mehr in Violentas Kopf zu reden, sondern die schwarze Gestalt sprach jetzt mit ihr. "Fühlst du den Hass in dir??" "Ja." , antwortete Violenta bestimmt. Sie drehte sich um. In ihr brannte wieder dieses schwarze Feuer. Dieses Feuer, das sie aufzufressen schien. Um sie herum wirbelte wieder der geheimnisvolle Wind und zerrte an ihren Haaren und ihrem Kleid. Blitze zuckten um ihre Finger. In ihren tiefschwarzen Augen stieg eine eisige Kälte auf. Sie spürte den Hass und die dunkle Magie in sich. Sie fühlte auch, wie sich das Tier in ihr wild aufbäumte und versuchte, Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen. Sie spürte die furchtlose Wölfin in sich, die vor Hunger beinahe zugrunde ging. Langsam verschwand die Sonne hinter dem Horizont und färbte den Himmel blutrot. Noch immer brodelte in Violenta der Hass. Hass auf alles um sie herum. Hass auf alle Menschen und alles Leben. Hass auf ihren Vater, weil er ihre Mutter, als der dunkle Lord mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt hatte, vergewaltigt hatte und Hass auf ihre Mutter, weil sie ihr nicht erzählt hatte, dass sie ein Werwolf war. Hass auf die Menschen, die sie betrogen zu haben schienen. Der Wind wurde stärker und wilder. Sein Heulen durchschnitt die Stille wie der Mond, der sich anmutig in der aufkommenden Nacht aufging und die Dunkelheit durchbrach. Sein silbernes Licht schien auf Violenta und hüllte sie vollständig ein. Und plötzlich spürte Violenta eine Veränderung. Es gelang ihr nicht mehr lange, die Wölfin zu bändigen. Doch der Mond gab ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, obwohl sein Licht kalt war. Aber auch die volle Silberscheibe am Firmament konnte ihren Hass nicht zügeln. Die Blitze um ihre Hände breiteten sich über ihren Körper aus, bis sie selbst schließlich einem gleißendem Blitz ähnelte, der mit seiner Helligkeit die Finsternis durchschnitt. "Hasse die Menschen!!! Vernichte sie! Lösch ihre Existenz aus!!!"  
  
Der schwarzen Gestalt wurde plötzlich der Umhang vom Leibe gerissen. Zum Vorschein kamen ein Paar schokoladenbraune Augen und wunderschönes, seidig glänzendes Haar, die ein bildhübsches Gesicht umrahmten. Ein triumphales Lächeln lag um seine geschmeidigen Lippen und seine bösartigen Augen glänzten. "Diese Nacht wird ein Freudenfest für meinen Vater. Denn das ist erst der Anfang. Wenn die Menschen ausgelöscht sind, können sie sich nicht mehr verstecken und er wird auferstehen. Mein Vater, Lord Voldemort!!!!!" , er lachte ein grausames, heiseres Lachen, das fast dem seines Vaters glich. Das Lachen, welches der dunkle Lord in jener Nacht lachte, als Severus Violentas Mutter durch Voldemorts Fluch vergewaltigte. "Beginn mit der Person, die du am meisten hasst!! Los!! TU ES!!! Töte den, den du hasst!!!" , er lachte wieder, seines Sieges sicher. "Der, den ich am meisten hasse??" "Ja!! Töte ihn!! Töte die Person, die du am meisten hasst!!!" Der Sohn Voldemorts war sich sicher, dass Violenta ihren Zorn gegen ihren Vater richten würde. Er lachte höhnisch über dessen Schicksal, das Severus sicherlich nicht überleben würde. Da drehte sich Violenta langsam um. In ihren Augen lag grenzenloser, abgrundtiefer Hass. Hass gegen die Person, die ihr gegenüberstand. Hass gegen diese Stimme, die ihr Leben zu Grunde richten wollte. Hass, unvorstellbar groß, gegen denjenigen, der die gesamte Menschheit ausrotten wollte, nur um sich die Welt untertan zu machen. Hass, den sie fühlte, weil man ihr Glauben machen wollte, dass ihr Vater ihre Mutter absichtlich vergewaltigt hatte. Hass gegenüber der Person, die all diesen Schaden in ihrem Leben angerichtet hatte. Verachtend sah Violenta den Jungen an, der die gleiche Aura besaß wie sein grausamer, besiegter Vater. Vollkommen ruhig sagte sie zu ihm: "Ich hasse dich, Káge."  
  
Epilog:  
  
Káges Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als die Blitze, die Violenta umgaben mit unvorstellbarer Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zurasten und seine Haut aufschnitten. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, als einige der Blitze seine Schultern durchbohrten und ihn am Boden festnagelten. Kirschrotes Blut spritzte aus seinen Verletzungen und durchtränkten die Erde unter ihm. Káge kam nicht dazu, sich zur Wehr zu setzen. Immer weiter hagelte Violentas Hass in Form von weißen Blitzen auf ihn ein. Doch ihre Magie war nicht schwarz, sondern von reinstem, strahlendem weiß. Violenta sah zum Mond hinauf und spürte, wie sich ihr Körper veränderte. Sie ließ sich auf Hände und Knie nieder, die plötzlich von weißem Fell überzogen waren. Ihr Kleid zerriss, als ihr Körper muskulöser wurde und ihre Haare sich darauf ausbreiteten. Sie stieß ein jaulendes Heulen aus. Noch immer zuckten Blitze um ihren Wolfskörper, doch ihre Kraft nahm ab. Hungrig, umkreiste Violenta ihr Opfer, dass noch immer schreiend vor Schmerz sich auf dem Boden wand. Sie konnte Angst in seinen Augen lesen. Angst, grenzenlose Angst. Und Káge wusste, dass er ihr hilflos ausgeliefert war. Niemand konnte ihm helfen. Weder sein Vater, noch sonst irgendwer. Er spürte noch immer den Hass, den die hungrige weiße Wölfin ihm entgegenbrachte.  
  
Violentas Muskeln spannten sich und sie selbst presste sich auf den Boden. Bereit zum Sprung. Die Angst vor dem, was folgt, war die größte Folter, die sie ihm bereiten konnte. Ihre Ohren zitterten und ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Dann sprang sie geschmeidig auf Káges Brust. Ihre kalten Wolfsaugen nahmen die seinen völlig gefangen. Mit ihren Tatzen auf seiner Brust drückte sie ihm langsam aber sicher die Luft aus der Lunge. Dann hob Violenta ihre rechte Tatze und strich damit fast zärtlich durch seine Haare. Sie beugte ihren Kopf ein Stück weiter nach unten, damit er ihren Atem spüren konnte. Ihre Pranken wanderten zu seiner Wange. Plötzlich fuhr sie ihre Krallen aus und zerriss sein Gesicht. Káge war nicht mehr fähig zu schreien. Angst und Schmerz lähmten seine Stimme. Genüsslich fuhr Violenta seinen Hals entlang und fast liebevoll machte sie einen Schnitt längs seiner Kehle. Leuchtender, roter Lebenssaft trat aus der Wunde hervor und übergoss ihre schwarzen Krallen. Káge schluckte. Er hoffte nur noch, dass seine Folter bald ein Ende haben würde. Violenta fuhr mit einer ihrer Krallen zurück in die Wunde an Káges Hals. Sie stach etwas tiefer hinein und spürte, wie sich die Sehnen und Muskeln anspannten, als sie langsam durch seinen Hals hindurchglitt. Doch nur soweit, dass Káge noch am Leben war, als sie mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung sein blutgetränktes Hemd zerfetzte und mit ihren Krallen das Wort 'Hass' auf seinen Bauch ritzte. Die beiden Wunden, die die Blitze hinterlassen hatten bluteten noch immer. Violenta presste ihre Tatzen darauf, um die Blutungen zu stoppen. Mit ihrer Zunge zeichnete sie Muster auf seine Brust und leckte sein Blut auf. Violenta war nicht mehr sie selbst. Sie war nur noch die Wölfin, die in ihr wohnte. Der metallische Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge weckte ihren gierigen Durst auf mehr. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung stieß sie ihre messerscharfen Zähne durch Káges Herz. Sie fühlte, wie es seine letzten Schläge gegen ihre dolchähnlichen Zähne schlug. Káge röchelte heiser. Er wusste, dass sein Ende gekommen war. Ein letztes Mal sammelte er all seine schwarze Macht und schleuderte sie gegen die Wölfin. Violenta wurde von der Wucht dieser schwarzen Magie von ihm weggeschleudert. Und während ihr Körper durch die Luft flog, verwandelte sie sich wieder in das Mädchen zurück, dass sie gewesen war, bevor sie etwas von ihrer Gabe wusste. In das kleine Mädchen, das sorglos und ohne Alpträume in den Tag hineinlebte. Das kleine Mädchen, dass sie einst einmal gewesen war. Vor langer, langer Zeit.  
  
Nackt und allein stand Violenta in der weiten Ebene. Doch sie hatte weder Gedächtnis noch Identität. Ihr Blick fand Káge der halb tot auf dem Boden lag. Sie trat zu ihm hinzu. Ein letztes Mal flackerte ihr alter Hass auf und ein gleißender Blitz fuhr aus ihrer Hand durch sein noch pochendes Herz. Káges Körper bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf. Dann hörte sein Herz auf zu schlagen. Aller Hass war aus Violenta gewichen. Ihr Körper war der einer Elfjährigen. Vor ihr lag eine neue Zukunft. Eine neue Zukunft mit ihrem Vater und ihrer Mutter. Eine Zukunft voller Friede. Doch nicht Violenta, die Gewaltsame ging dieser neuen Zukunft entgegen. Sondern Anastasia, die Auferstandene. Aus der alten, verzweifelten Violenta war die neue Anastasia erstanden. Bereit auf eine erfüllte Zukunft. Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten ging sie den Weg, der ihr bestimmt worden war. Vielleicht würde sie ihr Ziel niemals erreichen, aber schließlich war es ihr Weg. Sie würde bestimmen, wann sie am Ziel gekommen war. Sie hatte die Freiheit, auszuwählen, wann und wie sie es erreichen wollte. Die Freiheit, sich Zeit zu nehmen auf ihrem Weg dem Wind zu lauschen, im Wasser zu schwimmen, sich am Feuer zu wärmen und sich, wenn sie einmal müde war, auf die Erde zu legen. Die Freiheit, ihre Zukunft selbst und nach ihrem Willen zu gestalten. Und plötzlich begann Anastasia zulaufen...  
  
-OWARI-  
  
Lumen Spei  
  
Káge = Schatten  
  
chikara (no aru) = mächtig 


End file.
